BBC Television Children's Favourites
|catalogue number = BBCV5118 |running time = 85 minutes |rating = }}BBC Television Children's Favourites is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 1st November 1993. It contains ten greatest adventures from ten favourite children's BBC TV characters, including two stories from "Pingu" and a single story from "Noddy", "Funnybones", "Postman Pat", "Spider", "Joshua Jones", "Tales of the Tooth Fairies", "Fireman Sam" and "Charlie Chalk" all together on one compilation video. Description STARRING Charlie Chalk, Fireman Sam, Funnybones, Joshua Jones, Noddy, Pingu, Postman Pat, Spider, and the Tooth Fairies in 10 OF THEIR GREATEST ADVENTURES! At last, all your friends from Children's Television together on one video in 10 GREAT ADVENTURES! Let's see what they're all doing... Argos Superstore 1994 Spring/Summer All of the best loved BBC characters on one bumper length video. 8 of television's most popular children's characters including, Noddy, Pingu, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam and Joshua Jones plus the new Tales of the Tooth Fairies. 86 minutes. U certificate. VHS. Episodes #Noddy and the Broken Bicycle #Pingu and Pinga at Home #Funnybones - The Pet Shop #Postman Pat's Finding Day #Spider - Just a Spider #Joshua Jones - Haywire #Tales of the Tooth Fairies - The Stolen Present #Fireman Sam - Bentley the Robot #Pingu Goes Fishing #Charlie Chalk - Arnold's Night Out Episode Info Noddy is proving himself to be a real friend in NODDY AND THE BROKEN BICYCLE and Pingu and his little sister Pinga are behaving very badly indeed in PINGU AND PINGA AT HOME. Those Funnybones skeletons, Little and Big, are trying to swap Dog for a better pet in THE PET SHOP and little Katie gets the best birthday present in the world in POSTMAN PAT'S FINDING DAY. Then it's time to see life from the other side of the plughole with Spider in JUST A SPIDER and find out how Mr Cashmore's plans to impress Mr Biggott go horribly wrong in HAYWIRE from Joshua Jones. And just how will Arthur, friend of the Tooth Fairies, retrieve the magic whistle from the Black Rats in THE STOLEN PRESENT? Why does Fireman Sam's latest invention win a Gold Cross Medal for Exceptional Valour in BENTLEY THE ROBOT? Oh and Pingu's back again after that, this time he's making friends with a seal in PINGU GOES FISHING and finally, Charlie Chalk's on a treasure hunt in ARNOLD'S NIGHT OUT. Let's join them all! Cast and Credits *Susan Sheridan as Noddy/Mrs. Tubby Bear/Dinah Doll/Clockwork Mouse/Sly the Goblin *Jimmy Hibbert as Big Ears/Mr. Jumbo/Master Tubby Bear/Mr. Tubby Bear/Mr. Plod/Narrator *Carlo Bonomi as Pingu/Pinga/Mum/Dad/Robby the Seal *Griff-Rhys Jones as Big Skeleton/Little Skeleton/Dog Skeleton/Mr. Bonehead/Parrot *'Postman Pat' Written by John Cunliffe Designed and Directed by Ivor Wood Music by Bryan Daly Narration and Vocals by Ken Barrie Film Editing by Martin Bohan Produced by Woodland Animations Ltd *Jeff Stevenson as Spider *'Joshua Jones' Voices by Barbara Flynn and George Layton Originated and Designed by Rob Lee Developed and Written by Bob Wilson Music and Lyrics by Ben Heneghan and Ian Lawson Sung by Maldwyn Pope Produced and Directed by Ian Frampton and John Walker Production by Bumper Films for S4C, BBC, Prism Art and Design Character Design: © 1989 Rob Lee Film: © 1991 S4C - Channel 4 Wales *'Tales of the Tooth Fairies' Voices by Eric Collinson, Julie Higginson, Penelope Keith, David Kelly, Sally Ann Marsh, Mathonwy Reeves, Christopher, Katie and Ross Orton Music by Gerard Labady An Eva Animation/La Fabrique co-production with WDR and France 3 in association with Cologne Animation, Sofidoc & Siriol Productions developed with the help of CARTOON financed with Centre National du Cinema, GRECO, EMG, and Ministre de la Communaute Francaise de Belgiquer © 1992 Eva/Lab Fabrique/WDR/France 3 *'Fireman Sam' Voices by John Alderton Characters and storylines created by Rob Lee Original idea by Dave Gingell and Dave Jones Assisted by Mike Young Written by Nia Ceidiog Music by Ben Heneghan and Ian Lawson Lyrics by Robin Lyons Sung by Maldwyn Pope Produced and Directed by Ian Frampton and John Walker Production by Bumper Films Ltd for S4C and Prism Art and Design Ltd with thanks to the Fire Service Fireman Sam: © 1985 Prism Art and Design Ltd Film: © 1990 S4C - Channel 4 Wales *'Charlie Chalk' Voices by Michael Williams, John Wells and Barbara Leigh-Hunt Created by Ivor Wood Written by Jocelyn Stevenson Music and Lyrics by Mike Redway Song Vocals by Ken Barrie Director of Animation: Derek Mogford Film Editing by Martin Bohan Props by Brian Driver Produced by Woodland Animations Ltd © Woodland Animations Ltd 1987 Trailers and info * A slide showing two children's titles that are "Pingu 4 - Pingu the Chef" and "The Very Best of Watch with Mother" which are also available on BBC Video until the "BBC TELEVISION CHILDREN'S FAVOURITES" logo in big white capital letters appear up on the same background. Gallery Bbc-Television-Childrens-Favourites-Fireman-Sam-Funny-_57.jpg|Spine Bbc-Television-Childrens-Favourites-Fireman-Sam-Funny-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover BBC Television Children's Favourites (UK VHS 1993) Cassette.jpg|Cassette BBC Television Children's Favourites (UK VHS 1993) BBC Video slide.png BBC Television Children's Favourites (UK VHS 1993) Title card.png|Title card Noddy and the Broken Bicycle title card.png Pingu and Pinga at Home title card (BBC Television Children's Favourites).png The Pet Shop title card.png Postman Pat's Finding Day title card (BBC Television Children's Favourites).png Just as Spider title card.png Haywire title card (BBC Television Children's Favourites).png The Stolen Present title card.png Bentley the Robot title card (BBC Television Children's Favourites).png Pingu Goes Fishing title card (BBC Television Children's Favourites).png Arnold's Night Out title card (BBC Television Children's Favourites).png 51GQPVHQA1L.jpg|Prototype VHS Cover Video clips Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Category:Pingu Category:Funnybones Category:Griff Rhys Jones (Funnybones Narrator) Category:Postman Pat Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Narrator) Category:Spider Category:Joshua Jones Category:Joshua Jones: © Bumper Films George Layton (Joshua Jones Narrator) Category:Tales of the Tooth Fairies David Kelly (Tales of the Tooth Fairies Narrator) Category:Fireman Sam Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:Charlie Chalk Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:VHS Category:Children's Compilations Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:BBFC Uc Category:Noddy: © Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Postman Pat: © Woodland Animations Category:Fireman Sam: © Bumper Films Category:Charlie Chalk: © Woodland Animations Category:Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Hidden Ralph Entertainment Category:George Layton (Narrator)